


Only Time Will Tell

by Betaaa



Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [2]
Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chickens, Claire loves Crops, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Not completely canon compliant, Pete loves Chickens, Possibly OOC, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: Moving to Mineral Town was a lot of fun, but then things got complicated....
Relationships: Claire the Farmer & Gray (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer & Kai (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon), Kai & Rick (Harvest Moon), Pete the Farmer & Kai (Harvest Moon), Pete the Farmer & Rick (Harvest Moon), Pete the Farmer/Rick (Harvest Moon)
Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SofA Lite





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickadeequill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeequill/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [chickadeequill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeequill/pseuds/chickadeequill) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> This story features: blatant ignoring of canonical game plots, ignoring of canonical game mechanics, possible OOC, healthy sibling relationships.
> 
> Before I start, let me just apologize for making them very dramatic. I had a lot of fun with this, though. xD

Claire sighed as she leaned back against the last of the boxes. It had taken a while, but they had finally finished moving into Grandpa’s house on the farm. All that was left was unpacking, but she was enjoying the nostalgia of looking out over the fields she and her brother had played in when they were children.

It was fall, the leaves drifting down from the surrounding trees in a variety of colors as they settled into the grass. Watching them out the window, she was reminded of the times when they used to rake the leaves into large piles and leap into them, undoing their work in showers of the crunchy plant matter.

She wondered what their friends from back then were doing now…. They’d been keeping in touch, writing letters back and forth, but she hadn’t told them they were moving to Mineral Town and doubted that Pete had told them. She really loved her brother, but sometimes he was just so forgetful.

“Claire, do you want to visit town before we finish unpacking?” Her brother stuck his head out of his room, doing his best impression of a puppy eyes.

“Haha, Mom would probably say we should finish up first, but I _am_ pretty tired….” She laughed as he immediately brightened. “Come on, Pete, let’s go see if they have any of those candies we used to get as kids.”

“Yes! I’ve been saving up for this!” Pete cheered as he dug through one of the nearby boxes. “Let me just find… Aha!”

He triumphantly pulled out a small piggy bank she’d seen him regularly sneak coins into over the years. When she laughed, he just smirked and went back in, only to pull out _her_ piggy bank that she’d also snuck coins into for this purpose. “Don’t think I didn’t see you do the same thing, Claire-bear!”

She rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face as he waggled his eyebrows as if trying to make them fly off. “Fine, fine, you got me. Ready to go?”

“Always, you know me, my sweet tooth is bigger than Mother’s Hill and my appetite eclipses the ocean!” He posed dramatically for effect with a fist held up in the air as she walked past him.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to leave you behind!” She called back, having already walked halfway to the edge of their property.

With a start, he stopped fooling around and chased after her. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

–––––

Mineral Town was busy as always, the town’s people were bustling to and fro, going about their business. It wasn’t so much that there were a lot of people, but their liveliness and overall enthusiasm for life made up for it. Back in the city, everyone always seemed stressed and closed off… it was a nice change.

The mom-and-pop general store was just as she remembered, right next to the clinic and near the heart of the town. As she pushed the door open, Pete was vibrating with excitement behind her, barely waiting for her to move out of the way before he rushed to the candy section to grab his favorites.

With a huff of amusement, she went up to the counter and smiled. “Hi Jeff, how’ve you been?”

As Claire was going through the basic niceties of inquiring about Mineral Town, Pete was in a chocolate filled heaven. Since the last time they’d been here, they’d gotten even _more_ types!!! It was too bad he didn’t have enough money saved up to try all of them, but he had a few things in mind that were more important, sweet tooth or not.

With sparkling eyes, he shifted eagerly through the pile he’d made on the counter in front of him. Now, which ones did he want to try first?

\---

Around 30 minutes later, Claire and Pete were back outside the shop again, on their way to pick up more supplies so they could run the farm properly.

Claire was quite happy, as she’d bought plenty of seeds to grow crops for this season and the next and managed to catch up on the happenings in Mineral Town. As for Pete, he was torn between looking into stores to buy livestock and hurrying his sister home so they could chow down on the chocolate and other candies they’d bought.

In the end, though, the thought of finally being able to raise some of his beloved feathery friends won out, and he bounced excitedly next to his sister as she tried to remember the route to the blacksmith’s and carpenter.

“How many chickens can I get? I want ten- no TWENTY hens! Oh, oh, and heaters for their coop and those little heated lamps for the chicks, and-“

“Whoa, whoa, Pete, I’m sorry but we don’t have enough money to support _ten_ chickens yet, but I’ll let you buy five.” Claire laughed when he pouted. “Oh, come _on_ , Pete, you know I’m right.”

Pete sighed sadly, “Yes, yes, I _know_ , but Claire! Chickens!!! They’re so cute and soft and feathery, and think of all the nice things you can make with the _eggs_. Fresh eggs are so much better than the store-bought ones, too!”

“Yes, they make for great pest-control.” Claire nodded sagely, as she stroked her chin.

“Claire! Don’t make fun of me, you’re the same way with your _veggies_.” Pete scowled, crossing his arms as she cackled. “Oh _look_ , we’re here! Go go go, order the wood and don’t forget we need enough to fix up Grandpa’s chicken coop!”

Claire flailed a bit as her brother pushed her towards the carpenter’s shop.

“Wait-wait, I wanted to-“

“Nope!” Pete cut her off, smugly, “You didn’t let me get my chickens yet, so _you_ have to go to the carpenter’s first! Your _friend_ -“ He paused and waggled his eyebrows at her as she flushed. “can wait! He probably doesn’t even know you’re here already!”

“Ugh, _fine_. Stop pushing me. Also, _you’re_ the forgetful one, not me. I won’t forget about your chicken coop or your silo.” Claire said, rolling her eyes when Pete stared blankly at her in dawning horror.

“Cl-Claire, I forgot to get chicken feed at the store! What’ll I _do_ , I didn’t even remember we _needed_ a silo, can I even keep anything alive if I can’t remember they need food?!”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Claire opened one of the bags she was holding and showed him the bag of chicken feed.

“Oh _my god, Claire I love you_.” Pete threw himself at his sister, crying a bit as he tried to squeeze all the air out of her.

“Ack, Pete! Don’t do that, I’m going to drop everything!” Claire wheezed, struggling to maintain her balance.

Unfortunately, the combined weight of the chicken feed and her brother was too much. Even with her unusual strength, gravity worked against her too well. It wasn’t long before she toppled over, hitting the door and causing it to swing open as she hit the floor.

There was a silence, before someone spoke.

“C-Claire?”

* * *

Author's Note:

To be continued~


End file.
